


(podfic) Agree to Disagree

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship is Magic, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, accents kinda attempted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Agree to Disagree</i> by <b>out_there</b> read aloud. 40mins.</p><p>Sometimes, good mates have to agree to disagree.</p><p>(Or: Roxy and Eggsy may be friends, but that doesn’t mean they understand each other’s romantic tastes. At all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) Agree to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agree to Disagree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767038) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

40mins 

## Song Credit

_Get Lucky_ covered by **San Cisco**

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (42MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/kingsman/agree.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to out_there for having blanket permission ♥
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods) :)


End file.
